Le feu et l'Ombre
by Billy Stone
Summary: Une nouvelle à l'intitu des mutant.Elle ne parle pas, se met en colère contre le proffesseur,et est portement qui plait à Pyro.Et si cette fille cachait un lour passé et un lour secret? après Xmen 1. ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

Le Feu et l'Ombre

Prologue

Je marchais doucement le long du chemin couvert de cailloux et de sable. Les graviers crissaient sous les semelles de mes chaussures. Le portail noir se dessinait à a peine trois mètre. J'y étais. J'y étais presque. La peur me nouait l'estomac. Des fourmis dans le ventre, la gorge noué. La peur. Un sentiment constant chez moi. Arrivée au portail je tirais sur la vieille cloche. Ding. Ding. Ding. Le portail s'ouvrit. Puis la porte du château. Et une voix dans ma tête.

_« Bienvenu chez les X-mens. Je suis Charles Xavier et tu es ici chez toi. »_ Un voix rassurante et qui disait la vérités. Alors pourquoi je ne le croyais pas ? J'avançais encore un peu dans l'ombre rassurante du hall. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière moi.


	2. Chapitre 1 La nouvelle

Chapitre 1

PDV John

-Elle est sûrement muette, dit une fille blonde.

-Ou alors comme Marie.

Une autre blonde qui lança un regard très sympathique vers Marie (c'est ironique hein, on est d'accord).

-Ou alors elle se croit au dessus de tout le monde.

Les ragots allaient bon train sur la nouvelle. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était là et déjà on parlait partout d'elle. Mais elle ne parlait pas. Elle était assise à une table seule, silencieuse, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflet bleus irisés et méchés de roux encadrait son visage mais surtout le cachait (le visage). Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux gens qui la regardait. On ne savait même pas son nom.

-Eh ho John, tu m'écoutes ? me demanda Iceman

-Oui, oui. Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

-Bobby te demandait qu'est-ce que tu regardait, dit Marie de sa voix douce.

-Ah...heu...

-Mais je sais déjà, continua-t-elle, tu regardes la nouvelle.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Alors Pyro, me taquina Bobby, tu l'as trouves mignonne ?

Je grommelai des injures.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, continua-t-il.

-T'as gueule l'congelé.

Et en prime Marie lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

-Hey, râla le congélateur.

-T'as pas le droit de regarder une autre fille que moi.

Frigidaire ouvrit grand la bouche. Et marie éclata de rire. Je les regardais. Ils étaient choux mais ils avaient franchement l'air cons. Ils se calmèrent enfin.

-Elle nous regarde, dit Malicia.

Je me retournait et vis qu'en effet elle nous regardait avec un petit sourire mais un peu de dégoût dans les yeux.

PDV Alice

_« Viens dans mon bureau. »_

Sympa le mec, et c'est où son bureau ? Putain de vie de merde ! Les trois personnes qui étaient à la table me semblaient assez sympa. J'observais leur table. Les deux mecs étaient partis, il ne restait plus que la fille. Je pris mon plateau et m'avançais vers elle.

J'entrai dans l'esprit de la fille.

_« Où est le bureau du Professeur Xavier ? »_

Elle sursauta et me regarda.

-Heu...Tu prend le troisième couloir de l'ail ouest, tu tourne à gauche, tu prend le couloir de droite, tu tourne trois fois à gauche , tout droit, une fois à droite, tout droit, le couloir de gauche, tout droit, le couloir de gauche puis celui de droite. Puis il y a pleins de portes. Tu prends la troisième en partant du fond et sur la gauche.

Okay, là j'étais pommée.

-Hey Marie ! dit celui au cheveux blond.

Il s'arrêta en me voyant.

-Salut.

J'hochais la tête. Un autre gars arriva. J'eus le souffle couper. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec des fausses mèches blonde était plaquer en arrière avec du gel mais gardait du volume, des yeux bruns presque rouge, une veste en cuir noir, un jean noir, un tee-shirt gris et en dessous de sa veste un sweet gris rayer de noir.

-Hey Bobby, Marie, vous foutez quoi ?demanda-t-il

Il s'arrêta lui aussi en me voyant.

-Heu...Bobby, John. C'est...Au faites c'est quoi ton nom ?

Un rire silencieux me secoua.

_« Alice »_

-Wouaw !!! J'adore ton nom !

Je souri.

-Donc, je vous présente Alice.

-Ravi Alice, dit le fameux Bobby, je suis Bobby alias Iceman.

-Hello beauté, moi c'est John alias Pyro.

Pas gêner se mec.

_« Diminutif de pyromane ? »_ demandai-je à Marie.

-ouais c'est à peu près ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que voulait la belle demoiselle, demanda le beau brun.

J'adore se mec.

-Savoir où est le bureau de Xavier, répondit Malicia.

-Et bas on va t'y conduire beauté, répondit la bouillotte.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré St John Allerdyce alias Pyro le pyromane qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds.


	3. Chapitre 2 Ombre

Chapitre 2

PDV Alice

Les trois mousquetaires me guidèrent à travers le bâtiment. Complexe se bâtiment. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en chêne, brune foncée, très simple.

-C'est là, dit Marie.

_« Merci. »_

-De rien.

Alors que j'allais frapper à la porte John m'appela.

-Hey. Tu parles jamais ?

J'éclatais de rire. Mais pas silencieusement cette fois.

-Entre Alice, dit la voix de Xavier.

J'ouvris la porte en inspirant profondément. Xavier était seule pour une fois.

-Alice, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

J'haussai un sourcil.

_« -Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffrir._

_Xavier me montra sa vie à lui. Comment il avait été rejeté. Comment il avait rencontré Eric, comment il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Puis celle de John, pas facile sa vie. Des images qui faisait mal._

_-Certes, pas autant que toi. On peut t'aider Alice. Tu n'es pas ton père. »_

La colère et la peur. Un poussé de colère. D'un geste brusque de la main j'envoyais valser des vases.

_« -Calme toi Alice. »_

J'utilisai alors me deux pouvoirs. J'envoyais en pleine gueule de se vieillard des images de mon enfance dans la rue, des jours, des mois où j'étais accroché à une chaise et qu'on me frappait pour que je ne ressente plus la douleur. L'autre, l'ombre c'était mon pouvoir. De plusieurs façon. Je pouvais devenir une ombre. Créé une armée d'ombre. Mettre de l'ombre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. C'est se que je fis pour se sale salop. Il eu un hurlement de douleur. Mon pouvoir était et une défense et une attaque. La porte s'ouvrit sur les trois mousquetaires, Jean, Scott, Logan et quelques autres.

-Professeur, dit Jean, est-ce que sa va.

-Alice, souffla le professeur.

Scott se tourna vers moi et essaya de me frapper. Je me changeais en ombre. Son point traversa au travers de mon « corps ». J'arrêtais la pression du professeur. Redevint normal et mit une droite phénoménale. Le sang jaillit de la bouche de Scott. Il tomba au sol. J'avançais, marchant au passage sur le torse de l'homme à terre et m'approcha du professeur.

-Ne parlez plus jamais de mon père, crachai-je. Parce que une simple pression un peu trop forte et vous devenez cinglé. Et dîtes à vos chiens de se tenir loin de moi car je leur réserve le même sort.

Le Professeur me regarda.

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse Alice.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi ducon, alors shut up, pauvre chnoc.

Scott se releva avec l'aide de Jean.

-Professeur vous n'allez quand même pas la laissez vous parlez comme ça.

-Tais-toi Scott, tu ne sais rien d'Ombre.

-Qui est Ombre ?

-Alice. Et vous allez faire se qu'elle a dit.

-Et pourquoi ?

Xavier se tu.

-N'oublies pas Charles, dis-je, t'as voulus que je vienne. Mais je ne suis pas une de ces filles là.

Charles sourit.

-Pour ta chambre tu sera ave Marie mais quand elle voudra être avec Bobby tu permuteras.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bobby prendra ta place et tu prendras celle de Bobby.

-Et donc.

-Tu dormiras avec John.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

L'intéressé me regarda en souriant. Un sourire carnassier. De bête sauvage qui me donna d'agréable frisson.

PDV John

Alice me jeta un coup d'oeil. Ses yeux verts fluo en amande, ses sourcils obliques et fins, son petit nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur, sa bouche rouge, pulpeuse et parfaitement dessiné, son beau visage, ses cheveux raide tombant en ridant et encadrant son visage, son jean trop large, sale et troué, son tee-shirt noir pour homme, serré à la taille par une ceinture, son sweet gris à capuche. On aurait dit un garçon. Juste son visage et la bosse assez tentante sur son buste prouvaient que c'était bien une fille ayant atteint la puberté. Elle était canon. Nous étions sortis du bureau du Professeur quand je m'approchais d'elle.

-Alors comme ça poupée on va devoir partagé la chambre.

-Que quelques fois.

-Oh non, Bobby et Marie « dorment » tout le temps ensemble.

-Oh.

Son visage se décomposa.

-Alors, tu sais parler ?

-Et toi tu sais arrêter de mater toutes les filles ?

Je souris.

-Non.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Je peu voir la courbe de son coup et la naissance de ses seins. Je bavais. Non d'un chien, cette nana m'obsédait.


	4. Chapitre 3 Solution

Réponse aux reviews

Alors d'abord merci à toutes (car je ne crois pas que des garçons me lisent) sinon, merci à toutes et tous. Enfin bref.

Thique-tac : merci. Je te promets d'essayer de mettre plus de détails. T'inquiète l'autre côté de John va bientôt arrivé !!

Galswinthe : Merci pour tout !!!

Bon autre chose, je fais toujours des fins mi-happy end, mi-non happy end. Donc, vus qu'à la fin Bip va mourir (bah oui, je vous le dit pas) et Truc va être triste je pose la question. Je fais une suite ou pas ??? Bref, on n'en ai pas là. Bye !!!

Chapitre 3

PDV John

La porte venait de se fermer. Bobby se pencha vers Marie, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit glousser. Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Scott, Tornade, Wolverine, Jean arrivèrent en parlant d'un effet magnétique. S'ils me demande mon avis je les fait cramer. Une bonne brochette de Scott, ça sa doit être bon. Jean posa sa main sur la poigner.

-Heu, tu fais quoi là ?demandai-je pas super gentiment

Scott me fusilla du regard. Quoi pauvre crétin, pas de ma faute si je peux pas me voir ta meuf à la con, l'bigleux.

-Je vais voir le Professeur, répondit-elle.

- Ah non, là ce n'est pas possible, répliquai-je.

-Et pourquoi gamin ?

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas un gamin. Deuxièmement, il est occupé.

-Ah oui. Et avec quoi ?

-Plutôt qui.

-Qui ?

-Oui. Avec une femme.

Mouahahahahah (rire de savant fou). Qu'est-ce que je m'éclatais.

-A...avec...une...une femme ? S'étrangla Jean

-Oui. (Rire diabolique).

-Arrête John, dit Bobby, t'es lourd à la fin.

-Oh c'est bon Bobby. Tout le monde n'est pas un Saint !

Il commençait à me saouler grave se gamin à tête ronde et au yeux trop bleus !

Soudain, un cris. D'un coup de griffe Wolverine dégomma la porte. Jean se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Professeur !

-Alice, murmura l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

En effet, l'intéressé avait les yeux noir comme l'enfer, ses cheveux volaient de chaque côté de son visage, ses points étaient serrés, et des choses noirs non identifié volaient tout autour d'elle. Scott se précipita sur elle. Il voulut la frapper mais d'un simple geste elle l'évita et le força à reculer d'un coup de pied dans le buste. Scott se recula. En une roue Alice se retrouva devant lui. Elle s'accroupit, puis, en un bond se retrouva derrière lui. Elle lui mit un coup de points. Scott à son tour voulut la frapper mais elle disparut. Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'une sorte...d'Ombre ?

-Sortez, nous dit Tornade.

Bobby et Marie obéir. Mais je restai là, fasciné.

-John, sort immédiatement !

Je n'obéis pas. Exaspérée, Jean grâce à son pouvoir m'envoya valser à l'extérieur et ferma la porte.

-Aïe. Ça fait mal.

-Mais tu es débile ou quoi John ?hurla Bobby

-Toi ta gueule okay ?

-Non John, non. Tu fous ta vie en l'air et celle des autre aussi ! Tu es dangereux Ice. Pour toi et pour les autres !

-Bah alors fous moi la paix !

-Putain John ! On sais que t'as été avec Magnéto ! Et que t'as vie est merdique. Et que t'as pas de vrais parents.

-NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE MA VIE ICE !

-ET POURQUOI JOHN, PARCE QUE T'AS PEURS QUE TOUS LE MONDE SACHES QUE TU ES LE FILS D'UN MEURTRIER ? QUE TU ES UNE ERREUR.

Bam. Le premier coup est parti sans que je me contrôle.

-Ne me parles plus jamais, Ice, on n'est plus potes toi et moi. De toute façon j'aurais jamais dus rien que te faire confiance. Vous autres vous avez vos préjuger. Les mutants entre guillemet dangereux vous font peur et vous les rejetez. Alors va te faire foutre.

PDV Marie

Sur ces mots John partis en un coup de vent.

-Tu es bête ou quoi Bobby, soufflai-je, ne sais-tu pas bien que comparer à nous deux sa vie a été mille voir des milliard, des millions, de fois plus dur ?

-Marie, souffla-t-il.

-Non Bobby, tu t'es écouté quand tu as parlé ?

Les larmes débordèrent. J'aimais Bobby, mais John était comme un frère, comme un grand frère pour moi. Et je détestais quand on le blessait. Je me mis à courir.

-Malicia, attend !

Tiens, ce n'était pas la voix de Bobby mais celle de Tornade. Je me retournai vers elle.

-Tu partages ta chambre avec Alice.

J'eus d'abord peur de la blessée.

-Mais...

-Elle aussi ne supporte pas les contacts.

Puis de la joie. Alice était mon rayon de soleil de la journée.

-oui, tu as raison, dit Tornade, même si son pouvoir est contradictoire.

Oups, j'avais parlé à voix haute.

-Comment va John ?

La jeune femme au cheveux blanc c'était rapidement entiché de ce jeune homme au passé si trouble.

-J'allais le suivre, il est partis. Tornade, dis-je en voyant son air absent, tu as une idée ?

-Alice aussi est instable, et son passé est encore plus dur que celui de John... j'ai pensé...

-Que si on les faisait entrés en contact...

-Ils apprendraient mutuellement à se contrôler.

Voilà !!!fin du chapitre !!!


	5. Chapitre 4 Lehnsherr

Merci pour ta review Galswinthe.

Chapitre 4

PDV Alice

Je jetais un dernier regard haineux à Scott, se mec avec des lasers à la place des yeux me courrait sur le dos, puis, je sortis du bureau. Marie m'attendait, adossée au mur.

-Tu viens ?

PDV Marie

-Tu viens ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

-Hum...où est ton sac ?

-J'en ai pas.

La voix d'Alice n'était plus qu'un souffle. C'était la voix d'une petite fille, pas d'une ado de...

-T'as quel âge au fait ?

-Dix-huit.

Pas d'une ado de dix-huit ans.

-Donc, commençai-je, ça te dérange pas si on va d'abord chercher John puis après tu t'installe.

-Pas de problème, murmura-t-elle.

Je me mis à avancer dans le couloir. Alice me suivait sans un mot. Le silence me gênait, mais je savais que cette fille était une solitaire.

-Tu connais bien John, demanda-t-elle à mon grand étonnement ;

-Ouais.

-Il est là depuis quand ?

-Trois ans.

-Et toi ?

-Un an.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et il vivait où avant ?

-Je...je ne crois pas que se soit à moi de répondre.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Sinon, il aune petite copine ?

-Oui, c'est Kitty.

-...

-Il t'intéresse hein ?

Alice rougit.

-Non...c'est juste qu'il...m'intrigue. Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

-Il c'est enguelé avec Bobby. Il est instable donc je préfère...

-Tu veux pas qu'il fasse de connerie quoi, traduisit-elle.

-Ouais, en clair c'est ça.

S'en suivit un silence complice. Je lui fit visiter le château et passai par toutes les pièces où aurait pus se trouver Zippo-man. Nobody.

-Il va revenir de lui-même, dis-je avec un soupir.

-T'inquiètes pas va. C'est un grand garçon.

-C'est clair, il a vingt et un ans.

-Ah ouais, quand même.

Son air déçus me fit rire et elle se joignit à moi.

PDV Alice

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte noire.

-Voilà, on y est c'est ma...notre chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était simple. Du violet et du noir. Les murs étaient violet avec des bandes de noires. Les couvre lit était violait avec des fleurs noirs broder dessus. L'un des bureaux est violet et occupé, l'autre est noir et vide. L'une des deux armoires était violettes et occupé. L'autre était noire et inoccupé. Et c'est ainsi pour toute la chambre.

-Elle te plait ? Sinon on peut changer des choses hein.

-Non, je l'adore !

-Il faudra aller t'acheter des vêtements. En attendant je t'en prêterai, et aussi des shampooings. Tout le toutim quoi.

-Merci Marie, n'est tu n'es pas obligée.

-Oh mais t'inquiète va, c'est avec plaisir.

Je rougis.

-Merci.

-Tu veux allez te doucher ?

-Tu insinue que je sens mauvais ?ris-je.

-Non, tu sens bon, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre, mais tu dois vouloirs te rafraîchir après ce voyage. D'ailleurs tu as voyagé comment ?

-A pied.

-Ok, allez au douche. Exécution.

-Chef, oui chef !

Elle éclata de rire en me tendant des produits de douches et une serviette.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Je me dirigeais vers les douches des femmes. Ah merde, c'est où !

-Un coup de main ?

Cette voix je l'a connais que depuis quelques heures mais je l'ai apprise par cœur. Mon cessa de battre. Je me retournai. _Il_ était tranquillement adossé à un mur.

-John ?

-Lui-même.

-Marie t'a cherché.

-Je sais. T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Je cherche les douches.

-Suis-moi.

Il se tu sur tout le trajet.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

-De rien.

J'entrais dans la douche et laissai tomber mon jean, mon sweet, mon tee-shirt, et enlevai mes baskets. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Cela faisait si longtemps... Un bruit attira mon attention. Puis des gloussements. Je tirai doucement sur le rideau de douches et sortis la tête. Se que je vis me figea sur place. Kitty, la bouche grande ouverte, la langue de John dedans. Beurk. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et sortit discrètement.

-Hey , Alice t'as déjà fini ?

-Ouais. Mais je veux pas vous dérangez. Bye.

PDV Alice

-Bon, je suis le professeur Logan. Wolverine. Je vais vous apprendre l'art du combat. Bon, je fais l'appelle. Alors. John Allerdyce.

-Là.

-Marie ?

-Là.

-Bobby Drake.

-Là.

-Alice Lehnsherr.

Murmure parmi la foule.

-Là.

Ma voix était presque inexistante.


	6. Chapitre 5 rêve

Chapitre 5

PDV Alice

_-Un groupe de mutants, désireux de découvrir les quartiers défavorisés ont organisé une expédition._

_-C'est quoi les mutants ?demandai-je_

_-les gens comme toi. Les monstres. On t'a jamais appris la politesse ?_

_C'était Gris-Renard qui parlait. Un vieux SDF, le plus vieux d'entre nous._

_-Désoler_

_-Tu mériterais une bonne correction !_

_-Oui._

_-Il y a un vieux papi en fauteuil roulant, ça sera simple de lui voler des trucs. Ombre, tu t'en occupes. C'est clair ?_

_-Oui._

_Je me mis à marcher lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe._

_**« Tu ne le feras pas. »**_

_Je sursautai._

_-Qui...qui a parlé ?_

_**« C'est moi. Je suis venu pour t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs. »**_

_-Personne peut m'aider vous m'entendez ? Personne !_

_Je me mis à courir loin du groupe de mutant._

PDV Marie

Je m'étais couchée depuis quelques minutes, bien plus tard qu'Alice, quand celle-ci se mit à parler dans mon sommeil.

-Non...Peut pas m'aider...Personne...Non...Peut pas...Laisser moi tranquille...Pouvoirs...Contrôle...Un monstre...je...Je suis un montre...

PDV Alice

_Des cris. Beaucoup de cris._

_-Mais j'en veux pas de ce môme !hurla un homme_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de ce môme. C'est le tient, dit une femme._

_Et au milieu d'eux un enfant. D'a peine cinq ans. il avait des cheveux bruns hirsute, des yeux bruns presque rouge, il était habillé d'un jean trop large, d'un tee-shirt noir pour adulte, découper. L'homme et la femme continuèrent de crier. L'homme partit en claquant violemment la porte. _

_-Maman, où est partit papa ?_

_La femme folle de colère se défoula sur le gamin sans raisons._

_-TOUT CELA C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALE MIOCHE ! JE TE HAIS JOHN ! JE TE HAIS !_

_C'était John. L'enfant était Pyro. Ne se contrôlant plus, John se mit à pleurer. Se qui énerva encore plus sa mère. Elle prit un vase. Au moment où elle allait le frapper avec, John regarda la bougie non loin. La flamme augmenta et se dirigea vers la femme. Elle hurla quand les flammes entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Le petit John, paniqué, ne sachant pas se qui se passait s'enfuit à toute jambe. En sortant il glissa sur une seringue pleine de drogue. Il l'a regarda._

_-Je suis fou, murmura-t-il de sa voix enfantine._

_Il prit la seringue, la planta dans son bras et appuya dessus. Ce fut la première fois qu'il prit de la drogue mais pas la dernière._

PDV Marie

-Non...Pas ça John...Lâche ça...T'as a peine cinq ans c'est pas le moment de toucher à la drogue...Non...NON !!!!

Je sursautai. Alice parlait encore.

PDV Alice

_-Ligotée là. Et frappez là. Frappe moi cette chienne Dent De Sabre. _

_Je me mis à hurler. _

_-Lâcher moi !_

_On me ligota à une chaise et on se mit à me frapper. Une heure, une journée, un mois, un an, je n'en savais rien .J'avais perdus la notion de l'heure. Bientôt je ne ressentis plus la douleur des coups. Seulement l'odeur du sang sur mon corps..._

PDV Marie

Elle hurlait. Je me levais, enfilais des gants et allumais la lumière. Elle saignait de partout. Je m'approchais et enlevais le sang pour essayer de voire la blessure...Il n'y en avait pas. je sortis en trombe de la chambre, montais au deuxième étage et entrait dans la chambre de Bobby et John sans même frapper avant d'allumer la lumière. Bobby ouvrit les yeux. John qu'en à lui mis ses points sur ses yeux pour cacher la lumière.

-Non mais sa va pas ? hurla-t-il

-C'est...c'est Alice, les sanglots perçaient dans ma voix, au début elle, j'inspirai à fond, au début elle parlait, puis elle s'est mise à hurler et la elle saigne mais...mais y a pas de plais.

John fut debout en une mini seconde.

-Allez chercher les prof, dit-il avant de disparaître au fond du couloir.

PDV Alice

Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir.

-Tout va bien Alice, je suis là, tout va bien.

C'était la voix de John.

PDV John

Je la passais l'un de mes bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Sa tête roula et se colla sur mon épaule. J'entrais en courrant dans l'infirmerie. « _Elle va bien. Crois-moi »._


	7. Chapitre 6 partir ou rester?

Chapitre 6

RETOUR DANS LE PASSE

Première Scène : après l'annonciation du nom de famille d'Alice.

PDV John

Mon regard resta fixé sur Alice. Ainsi que tous ceux des autres. Des murmures parcourir la foule. « C'est la fille du sa**p ». « Comment ose-t-elle être ici ? » mais surtout des « Il faut l'éliminer ». Alice, honteuse, baissa les yeux.

-Hey, la traîtresse, casse toi on veut pas de gens dans ton genre ici.

La réplique venait d'un grand baraqué nommé Hector. Il contrôlait l'électricité.

-On choisis pas son mère, murmura la jeune fille blessée.

-Ouais, mais tel père, tel fille, continua Hector.

Alice se leva d'un bond.

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME MON PERE !

Hector et sa bande d'abruti se mirent à rire. Hors d'elle Alice se jeta sur lui. Elle lui assena un violent coup de points et on entendit un craquement provenant de la mâchoire d'Hector. Crac. Ouille. Les potes d'Hector prirent la jeune mutante. Deux d'entre eux prirent les bras de la fille de Magnéto. Celle-ci se mit à hurler quand leur peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Hector se mit debout et se mit à la frapper. Mais celle-ci avait l'air de ne rien ressentir. Aucune douleur ni rien. Elle regarda fixement Hector et celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur. Des filaments noirs entraient en lui avant de sortir arrachant des bouts de peau. Hector se mit a électricité la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut prise de convulsions. Je me levais d'un, bond et me jetai sur Hector pour le ruer de coup. Il m'envoya valser, se releva et créa une boule d'électricité. Je sortis mon Zippo et l'ouvrit d'un geste qui fit baver tout le monde. Je pris la flamme, la grossit en fit une boule et la balança sur Hector. Bien sûr Bobby gela les flammes mais aussi Hector. Je sentais le feu courir dans mes veines, se pouvoirs si grisant.

-ça suffit maintenant les gosses, dit Logan, vous vous séparer.

Mais Hector et moi continuons de nous frapper. Alice s'approcha de moi, et me prit par le bras.

-Allez, vient, murmura-t-elle.

Dans sa voix je pus entendre des sanglots. Tout le monde se regroupa autour d'Hector.

-Les filles comme toi faudrait les enfermer, casse toi, personnes te veux ici, t'es qu'un chat abandonné !

-Ta gueule, hurlai-je en retour, ou je te fais cramer.

-Arrête John, dit la créature de mes rêve, allez vient, ils ont raison. Je suis qu'un chat de gouttière. J'aurais jamais dus venir ici. J'me casse. Rien ne me retient ici.

Je la prit par les bras et la plaquai contre le mur.

-Il a tort Alice. Et si, tu as moi ici.

Sur ce, je collai ma bouche à la sienne. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi et laissai mes mains glisser pour se poser sur ses hanches. Je frottis mon bassin contre le sien. Elle gémit de bonheur. Mes lèvres glissèrent et tracèrent le contour de son cou, puis descendirent jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

-John, dit-elle, arrête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu...Tu as Kitty. Tu…Je…Non…

Et elle s'enfuit. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse.

PDV Alice

Le souvenir de sa bouche sur mon cou. Son odeur. Sa chaleur. Je frissonnai. Mais j'avais pris peur comme à chaque fois qu'un homme, adolescent, ou même enfant mec, me touchais. Mais à vrai dire son contact me manquait. Je sortis dans le jardin, mon ipod et un livre (Amour d'Enfer) à la main. Je le connaissais par cœur (le livre) mais la dernière nouvelle me touchait. Quelle fut ma surprise quand j'aperçus une silhouette dans l'herbe. Mon ipod diffusait « Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer » de Calogero. M'approchant de _lui_ je profitais du fait qu'il ne me voyais pas pour l'observé. Le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux, son visage tranquille, son...

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vus ? Je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu. Mais pas la peine de baver non plus.

Je rougis. Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

-Alors dis moi, qui est la véritable Alice Lehnsherr.

J'éclatais de rire.

******

******

Je balançais au hasard des affaires que marie m'avait donné dans ma valise. J'hésitai puis montais dans la chambre de John et Bobby. J'ouvris l'armoire de John (facilement reconnaissable, il y en avait une bleu et une rouge, donc). Je vis rapidement la corbeille de linge sale et la vidait dans ma valise, prenant en plus un tee-shirt, un caleçon et un sweet propre appartenant à John. Je pris la valise et quittai sans un mot en plus le château. Alors que j'étais à la grille j'aperçus au loin la silhouette de John. Il me regardait et je me détournais pour ne pas flancher. Je regardais le château et mon regard se reposa sur mon centre du monde. La main sur la poignée je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

-J'e t'aimes John.

PDV John

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, se retourna une dernière fois et dit des mots qui me chauffa.

-Je t'aime John.

A SUIVRE (AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE)

Voilà !! Une tite reviews ça fait de mal à personne hein ??? 'tête de chien battu. Lol. Donnez moi vos avis ! Bye !


	8. Désoler

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard des mes fics. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. Une petite déprime. Des coups de blues. Une peine de cœur. Un problème avec ma famille. Pas envi d'écrire. Lancer dans un autre livre et quand j'ai voulus me remettre à mes fics, j'avais plus internet. Donc, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août j'ai internet donc je me remets à écrire. Voilà. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez et si vous arrêtez de lire mes fics pas de problème. Je comprends. Merci pour tous vos commentaire et à la prochaine.

Alice


	9. encore dsl

Hello les gens, non, mes fics' ne sont pas arrêter c'est juste que ces temps ci je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à moi, donc la j'utilise celui de ma mère mais voilà quoi, elle bosse dessus, l'emmène partout avec elle, donc c'est galère ! Pour la fic "L'amour aveugle" je voulait savoir si ma Bêta avait le dernier chapitre qu'on avait vu ensemble. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que cinq ans d'écriture ont disparut en fumer suite à la mort de mon ordi! Donc tout les chapitres que j'avais écrit ont été détruit plus tout les livres que j'écrivais! Mon grand-père est m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien mais je dois d'abord attendre qu'il s'en rachète un autre donc voilà...je verrais ce que je peux faire!Merci de votre patience et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
